Tom's great mission
by E-hero tornado
Summary: This is how Tom got his Intress scan. I'm putting some extras in too. But this takes place in the original series.
1. Chapter 1

Tom was in Kiru City looking around and liking the fact that Maxxor was tight with him. _"I'm glad I made friends with Maxxor, Intress, and Najarin." _He then saw a blue creature flying toward him. It landed in front of him, and the creature was a girl. He recognized the creature as Deehna. "Tom, Maxxor sent me to find you because he needs your help again and " "If Maxxor needs me, I'll be glad to help him out." Tom replied happily. "Come on Tom, I'll fly you there." Deehna picked up Tom and took him up to the castle gates. Some guards were there of course. "Maxxor wants to see us, so could you please let us through?" asked Deehna. The guards looked at each other and stepped back to let Deehna and Tom enter the Castle. They went inside and Tom was amazed how big it was. Maxxor and Intress were in front of some big doors. "Hello Tom, good to see you again" said Maxxor and Intress together. "Good to see you two again as well." replied Tom. "So what's going on?" "Follow us" said Maxxor. "We'll explain later."

-----

They went into a room with some other creatures that looked like they were waiting for something. Tom saw Frafdo, Arias, Gespaden, Crawsectus, Xaerv, Lomma, Blazier, Antideon, Rellim, and Najarin. There was a creature with red hair and a weird shirt. Maxxor told him that was Prantix. "What's going on?" asked Tom. "The Dainians have kidnapped some important Overworlders: Owis, Aggroar, Wytod, Loderool, Zalic, Heptadd, Aivenna, Gimwei, Gronmar, and Heptadd." "We fear they will do something that will force them to give off important Overworld information "Now that everybody is here, let's go over the plan." announced Maxxor. Maxxor started to explain the rescue mission. "We will use our new terrain rover to get to the underworld by using our tunnels. This mission will be very dangerous so you will all take some battle gear from the arsenal and thanks to the mugics Tom and…" "Excuse me Maxxor" asked Prantix, "what mugics are you talking about." "Oh yes," replied Maxxor. "Antideon told me that Tom and his friends went to Kor-bek's island." "YOU DID WHAT!!!???!!" Everybody shouted and looked at Tom, excluding Antideon and Maxxor. "But I didn't know about the story." said Tom. "Me and my friends were on another island, I wanted to check the Island out, my friends came with me, I fell into a trap" he said in a low tone "but I'm okay thanks to my friends. We then saw skeletons and Sarah, Peyton and I dug up the chest and found the mugics. But Nauthilax showed up, and Antideon came, we worked together, and saved the chest." Everyone was quiet. Najarin then spoke up. "Did Nauthilax recognize you from Lake Ken-I-po?" he asked. "Unfortunately yes" said Tom. "Huh" everyone asked. "We can talk about Tom's great deeds later. We must go over the plan." "Sorry." Everyone including Tom apologized. "When we get to Mount Pillar, we will need a distraction, that's where Tom will come in." "So do I get the guards to chase after me and you pound them?" asked Tom "Exactly Tom" replied Maxxor. "we then enter Mount Pillar, find the prison, free the imprisoned Overworlders, and get out." Everyone agreed to the plan. They all walked to a big room in the castle, and Tom couldn't believe his eyes. There was a giant vehicle with blue paint and it looked big enough to hold the whole team. It had two large metal guns, and 10 pairs of cool tires. They all went in and they drove to Mount Pillar.


	2. stories of old

While the terrain rover was traveling to the underworld, Frafdo asked Maxxor why they were bringing Tom. "I know he found Kor-beks chest, but that doesn't really scream friendship, so why?" Everyone else except Najarin and Intress asked too. "Because everybody," Maxxor replied, "Tom saved my life and you all." "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!??!" everyone else screamed. "It's like this.." Maxxor started.

"One day Intress and I were out on a mission, but I lost track of her. I searched for her in the Pouril forest, and then I saw an Overworld mark pointing in a direction. I went that way and saw Intress trapped in a tree. I dug her out, but then Van Bloot came out." "VAN BLOOT??!!!" Nearly everyone screamed. "Yes," Maxxor began again. "He then used a mugic called Decomposition. It hit me, but then I got up and Van Bloot went away. But then I saw Intress, only in a scaier form." We then went to Gloomuck Swamp, and somehow Tom and his friend Kaz found us, Tom Scanned me, and they went off. I then found the mugic Van Bloot used, and I then left." "How DID you find us Tom?" asked Intress. "I'll tell." said Tom.

"I was back on my world Earth, and." "I thought humans came from Chaotic." said Crawsectus. "We come from a world called Earth, and we go from there to get to Chaotic.." Tom explained. "Anyway, I just won a crad game when Kaz wanted to talk to me. He wanted to know why I haven't been coming to Chaotic, I told him I was playing on Earth where I still had Maxxor." "There's a card game about us?" asked Prantix. "Yeah, there we play with simple cards or on something we call the internet." said Tom "So in Chaotic, you play for real, right?" asked Arias. "Yeah." replied Tom. "Kaz encouraged me to try to find Maxxor again, and so we ported to Chaotic, and then went to Kiru, and then talked to Bodal." "That guy always talks." said Xaerv. "I got Bodal into saying that Maxxor was with Intress, I then thought of Zalic and.." "So YOU'RE the one who saved Zalic from Spyder and scanned him." asked Intress suddenly. "Yeah, if you want me to say sorry to him, I will." said Tom in an apologetic tone. "Do that." said Intress. "I then went in his memories, we found Intress and Maxxor and I scanned him." Tom finished "But how did you know he was in trouble?" asked Gespaden. "That's up next." said Tom.

Tom started on the next part of hie story. "I then went into Battle as Maxxor the next day, but when I became him, I was shocked to see that Cerbie was looking more like a monster." "I won the battle, with pure luck, and when I was back in the drome, Kaz told me that Maxxor's courage was almost gone, I decied to battle as Maxxor again and find out what happened. I then battled as him and I went into his memory." "I saw when Intress was knock-out, Van Bloot casting the mugic, and Maxxor's castle in Kiru." I then lost the rest of the match, but when I told my friends not to tell anyone, they told me that two other players, Krystella and Klay, went to Perim. I then went to tell Najarin." "But you got caught by his security, didn't you?" asked Blaizer. "Yeah." replied Tom. "Next itme I see Najarin about something important, I'll knock." Tom thought to himself. "You would be very wise to KEEP THAT IN MIND!" said Najarin with a demanding tone. "It figures he can read my mind, it's like there's nothing he can't do." Tom thought again. "You barely know what else I do." replied Najarin. "Anyway," Tom continued, "Najarin spared me, and when I told him about Maxxor being sick, he then got in my mind, and we found out what Decompisition was. It's a mugic that drains a creature's courage, wisdom, speed, and power." "What about the part where you save Maxxor?"asked Rellim. "That's next." replied Tom

"The next day, I was 'playing' with Yokkis." Tom said and did the two finger thing. "Yokkis may seem stupid, but if your not careful, the joke's on you." replied Xaerv. "I then saw a big blue watery orb come and hit me, I then heard Najarin's voice saying that the over world would depend on.." "Why not one of us?" asked Arais. "Let Tom finish the story." said Maxxor. "I went to a place and Intress and Najarin were there. They told me they found out that all of Maxxor's stats were flowing into a Col-stone." "And whoever found it and broke it, would get what Maxxor has lost." said Najarin. Intress then replied "The Col-stones were inside a sanctuary where the only place to get there from the over world was throught the Labriyth of Linsic." "Intress and Najarin said that I could get to the place with my scanner, and I did." replied Tom. "But Van bloot also got there, and then attacked me. A huge rock that I could ride on came down, I went on it, and got to the sanctuary, while Van bloot got hit by another rock while he wasn't looking through all the Sand. I found Maxxor's Col-stone, but I also took another stone, so if Van Bloot beat me to the maze, I would give him the fake one, then get out and deliver the real one to Najarin and Intress." "A fake stone huh, very clever indeed." said Frafdo. "But when I got to the maze, Chaor was there!" "CHAOR?!!?!!" everyone except Maxxor, Intress, and Najarin screamed. "Yeah," replied Tom. "He somehow found out about the stone. After a chase, I gave him the fake one, but then Van Bloot appeared, I ran, and Chaor and Van Bloot fought. While they were fighting, I got trapped by lava. Van Bloot lost and flew away, Chaor found out Maxxor was hiding." "Why didn't you fight Chaor?" asked Lomma. "I got hit by Decomposition Arias, I was scared." Tom then continued. "Chaor then broke the fake stone, I threw the real one to Maxxor, Maxxor broke it, he got healed, THEN the battle between the rulers broke out. Maxxor won, but Chaor took a cheap shot at me, causing rocks to fall, Intress and Najarin came in the nick of time to help Maxxor." finished Tom. "Now Tom is a friend to us, and you all should remember this." said Maxxor. The other creatures were staring in shock after the story was finished. "Wow, that's TOTALLY AWESOME!!!" the rest of the team replied. "Maxxor, we're 10 miles away from Mount Pillar." said Intress. Alright everyone get ready." Maxxor demanded. " Yes Sir!" the team replied. While Everyone was getting ready, Tom was hearing Crawsectus talking to himself. "What's going on?" asked Tom. Crawsectus told him how he attacked Zalic one time at the Gloomuck swamp when he thought Zalic was an underworld. "I never apologized because I didn't think he'd accept it. But after hearing your adventures, I'm ready." "I'll say I'm sory about the scanning time too." said Tom. "So, do we say sorry together?" "Yeah" replied Crawsectus, "together."


	3. mission

_**The TerrianRover was meters away from Mount Pillar. Tom then asked Maxxor If he could get some extra scans from the mugics for his friends after the mission was over. Maxxor told him that Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah were out on Overworld mission by other creatures. He also said they were going to get scans from the mugics. Tom thanked Maxxor. "Alright, there are 20 Mandiblor guards at the gate. Kebna, a Danian Battlemaster, was at the gates as well. "We need to ge them away and pound them so we can get inside." Maxxor explained to the team. "Tom, this is where you come in." "I'm on it." said Tom. Tom then went up to the guards, threw a rock, and said, "Hey bug brains, you scared of a chase?" The guards lead by Kebna chased after him. Tom lead them to the place where Maxxor's team was waiting at, and the Overworlders jumped out and clobbered the bugs. Rellim had a Riverland Star hit them with a Rip Tide, Crawscetus used a Sludge Gush while using a Vlaric Shard, Intress and Lomma both used Torrent of Flame while equipped with Torrent Krineths, Xaerv had a Torwegg and used Hailstorm, Antideon used a Plasmapounder, Prantix, Arias, had Vlaric Shards, while Najarin had a Diamond of Vlaric and they used Lavalance, Deehna had a Pyroblaster, and she used inferno gust. Maxxor then battled Kebna. Kebna used Heat Rage, while Maxxor counterd with Iron Balls. Maxxor then used Rockwave, and Kebna countered with Force strike. Maxxor then hit Kebna with a Lavalance and defeated him. "Cool moves," said Tom, "but I thought Torrent of flame was a fire attack." "It's both a fire AND a water attack, Torrents are in water." Intress explained. "Oh, okay." said Tom. The Overworlders and Tom all went inside Mount Pillar. They walked for a while and on the way, Tom heard something. He looked around and saw a tunnel that looked familiar, he then realized that it was the same tunnel he, Kaz, and Peyton went through to save Sarah. "Tom, come on." said Maxxor. "Maxxor, I know the prison is down that tunnel." Tom said as he pointed to something. "Have you been here before?" asked Deehna. "Once when I came to save a friend, I remembered a battle I had and I went down there and saw the prison." Tom explained. "Najarin, see if he's telling the truth." said Maxxor. Najarin used his powers to lift Tom, and bring him over to him. Najarin checked his memory, and found out Tom was right. "He's telling the truth Maxxor." replied Najarin. "Okay, let's go." The team plus Tom went down and found the prison. All the imprisoned Overworlders were there, but they had a lot of Danians guarding them. There was Ibbian, Galin, Hota, Mallash, Ekkud, and a lot of normal guards. Tom then thought of a way to get the Danian's attention. He whispered into Maxxor's ear, and Maxxor was grinning. "Okay, we'll do it." said Maxxor. Tom then went and used his Scanner's light to draw the Danians away from the prison cells. They chased him and that gave Maxxor and the other Overworlders time to get the prisoners out of the cells. Tom eventually got caught, but when the Danians came back, they found the Prisoners gone. "Where you a distraction?!" asked Mallash in a frightening tone. "I'm not telling you anything!" replied Tom. The overworlders came out of hiding and attacked. Maxxor, Loderool, and Heptadd used smoke surge. Gespaden then snatched Tom from the Danians. The Danians then used chorus of the Hive, but Maxxor cast a refrain of denial mugic. Zalic used Hymn of the Elements and gave him fire attacks. Heptadd used song of fury to power up Maxxor, and the rest of the team battled and won. The Overworlders then got out of Mount Pillar. When they got to the Terrainrover. They saw that other Danians were coming to get them. The Overworlders and Tom got in the vehicle, and they got away. While they were going back, Tom and Crawsectus said sorry to Zalic about what they did to him. "It's okay guys, I never took the attack personally Crawsectus, and Intress told me about how you helped Maxxor, Tom. You both are forgiven if that makes both of you guys happy." Zalic replied. "Thanks Zalic." Crawsectus and Tom said.**_

_**----------------------------**_

_**When they got back to Kiru City, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah were waiting at the castle gates. Maxxor then presented them with the chest of mugics so they could scan them. Maxxor asked Tom to stay behind for a minute. Intress said that he now had the chance to scan her. She said it was the least she could do to repay him. Tom scanned Intress, thanked her and his hero, and he ported back to Chaotic.**_


End file.
